1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device, and more particularly to a portable terminal device capable of receiving radio broadcasts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable terminal devices including cellular phones, personal handy-phone systems (PHS) and personal digital assistants (PDA), which are equipped with not only a telephone function and an electronic mailing function but also the functions of electronic camera and Global Positioning System (GPS), have been introduced to the market. Portable terminal devices with a radio receiver function have also been developed (see Patent References 1 through 3 for instance).
When such a portable terminal device detects the arrival of a call or an electronic mail from another portable terminal device, it notifies its user of the arrival by having a loudspeaker to issue a ringtone. The ringtone is one selected in advance by the user out of a variety of ringtones whose data are stored in the device.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-084347    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11 (1999)-113064    Patent Reference 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11 (1999)-252221
However, conventional portable terminal devices can ring only a preset specific ringtone. Therefore, if the user wants to change the ringtone of his or her portable terminal device every time, he has to alter the setting of the ringtone of the portable terminal device every time.